


Simple

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #29: Simple</p><p>In which Loki and Tony enjoy a quiet afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Second to last installment! Woo! I'm proud of myself for keeping up with this though I did post one a day late. But then I posted another a day early so really, they outweigh each other.
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with this but I hope you like it regardless. Enjoy!

The years pass as years tend to do.

Tony’s aging, but Loki’s staying and while Loki sometimes thinks their relationship’s too complicated, that maybe he shouldn’t stick around, that leaving before he sinks in too deep’d be the best thing… there’s something else to it.

They’ve been married 20 years by now and despite the complications it’s the easiest thing to be with Tony. Because Tony’s still handsome, still brilliant, still able to take him down a few pegs and to challenge him and keep boredom at bay. 

The afternoon’s quiet and soft and Tony’s sitting in an armchair with his tablet, Loki in another pretending to read a book while he really watches Tony who seems oblivious to the attention paid to him.

For a while, Loki considered breaking it off. Eventually losing Tony was an unbearable thought, ending what they have is inevitable but it didn’t have to be because of death and Loki is never going to admit it, but he considered it indeed.

But as he is sitting there, he knows this; Despite the hardships, this is easy. Despite the silver streaks and the still deepening wrinkles that contrast Loki’s smooth skin and raven locks so harshly, this is still beautiful.

What they have is precious and fragile and fleeting but he wouldn’t trade it should he get the opportunity to go back and change it. He doesn’t want to run anymore.

And as he looks at Tony now, he knows it’s far too late anway.


End file.
